Psycho Bunny
by Disturbed Insomniac
Summary: Athrun brings a new family member at home. Can Kira cope with the changes? R&R!


**I was supposed to finish and post this story at Easter time, but I didn't because laziness and other things got in the way. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Kira or Athrun. Psycho Bunny belongs to my friend.**

**Psycho Bunny**

Kira opened his eyes to a bright white ceiling. The reflecting rays of the sun bounced off the ceiling and into Kira's eyes. The morning light dried his eyes out, turning them as dry as desert sand. He looked over to Athrun's side of the bed. Athrun was already long awake. He was probably ready for work hours ago.

Kira looked at the alarm clock. 7:15 am.

Kira yawned put his head under his pillow and closed his eyes.

_There's lots of time_... _I can sleep an extra 5 minutes... _

"Kira! Are you up yet? We're gonna be late for work!" Said Athrun from the hallway.

"Do you always have to wake me up so early?" Answered Kira, still under his pillow.

Athrun always woke up at about 5:30 am, every single morning, even on his days off. Kira didnt mind. He just wondered why people bothered to get up in the morning when mornings are meant for sleeping.

_Well, I better get up ... _

Kira got out of bed and stretched. He got dressed brushed his hair, brushed his teeth and walked downstairs to the living room.

"Athrun?" Kira looked in the kitchen. Athrun wasn't sitting at the table as usual.

"Athrun where are you?" Kira looked outside the front window. Athrun was wiping the steering wheel of his car. Athrun spent at least 36 minutes every morning washing his car. He waved the 'come here' sign when he noticed Kira staring out of their living room window with a coffee mug in his hand.

"Come on, Kira! We'll be late for work if you don't hurry up!"

Kira picked up his briefcase and headed towards the car. "But it's 7:40! We still have ten minutes to spare!"

"It's better being too early than being too late!" Said Athrun as he entered his dashing black car, buckled in and started it.

"Not THAT early... geez!" Said Kira with a chuckle as he buckled in as well.

Athrun drove to the parking lot in the middle of town. Both of their working spaces were about a block away from the parking lot. Athrun worked in a toy factory where he spent the day making little robotic things, like toris and haros and such. Kira worked as computer repair man. Kira walked home that afternoon, since his shift ended a bit early, so he decided to enjoy his solitude at home. It was Athrun's turn to do the groceries, so Kira had to wait a bit longer for him to get back home. Eventually, Athrun entered the house with several bags filled wit enough food for two weeks.

Athrun then brought in a bag made of cloth and poured out its contents onto his hand.

"What is that thing?" Asked Kira.

"Why, it's a little rabbit." Said Athrun as the creature uncurled itself to reveal its long ears and beady blue eyes. "Isn't it cute?" Asked Athrun as he held the little creature next to his face.

"Where did you get that thing?"

"Oh it was 'get a free rabbit if you spend a least 50$ pre-tax day' because all of the rabbits are on clearance now that Easter is coming!"

"Oh ok."

"Shit! Forgot to get some peanut butter!"

"Can you get some later?"

"NO! I need my peanut-butter!" Said Athrun as his right eye twitched. "Here, watch Fluffy for me until i get back, ok?" Athrun rushed to his car and headed back to the grocery store before Kira could reply.

_Can't be that bad, it's just a little rabbit after all._ Thought Kira as he put the groceries away. He turned around to see the little runt sitting on the floor with his head tilted innocently.

"Hey you." Said Kira softly as he kneeled down and reached his hand out to the rabbit. "Come here,I won't hurt you."

Fluffy approached, bouncing low to the ground, shyly towards Kira's hand. When he made it to Kira's hand, Fluffy looked up into Kira's purple eyes with his tiny beady blue eyes with a look that said 'Pet me, I'm cute!' Kira smiled as he stroked Fluffy's soft furry head. Fluffy's eyes suddenly widened and turned blood red.

"But I will!" said Fluffy as if he was possessed by a demon. He clenched his tiny sharp teeth to Kira's hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!" wailed Kira as he waved his hand around, banging it on the counter, knocking everything down as he tried to shake Fluffy off of his bleeding hand. Fluffy let go of Kira's hand and landed onto the counter top like a ninja. He dug through the knife drawer and pulled out a cleaver and a giant butcher knife.

"No! Fluffy! Don't touch tha--" Kira was cut off by the cleaver that zipped by and inplanted into the wall with the tip of Kira's ear at the top of the blade.

"Die!" yelled Fluffy as he threw knife after knife at Kira's direction. Kira skilfully dodged the incoming blades. Kira made his way to another drawer and pulled out some forks and threw them at Fluffy.

Knives and forks flew all over the kitchen as Kira and Fluffy dodged and threw weapons at each other. The vase on the table shattered as the table was knocked down, the mini chandelier fell, nearly landing on Kira. Kira made his way to the sink, and sprayed the menace Athrun brought into their home with the sink hose.

"Kira! What is the meaning of this?" asked Athrun as he entered the kitchen with his peanut butter. The sight of the horrid mess of blood, shattered glass, and forks and knives all over the floor and walls shocked him.

Fluffy's eyes were back to their original blue colour. He ran to Athrun crying in fear.

"Aw, poor Fluffy! Are you all right? Let's get you all cleaned up, now, Pooky-wooky." Said Athrun to his 'innocent' new pet as he walked towards the bathroom to give him a bath. Athrun turned towards Kira and gave him a very angry stare that indicated that he wanted explanations.

"Fluffy did it! Look, he even cut the tip of my ear off!"

"Kira, I know you're a klutz and that you are constantly hurting yourself by accident. Just because Fluffy's here, it doesn't mean you could usehim as an excuse!" Athrun entered the bathroom with his 'Pooky-Wooky', slammed the door shut and washed up his new little friend.

_That's not fair! He's supposed to call ME Pooky!_ Thought Kira as he cleaned the mess in the kitchen. A strange feeling burned withing his soul. Jealousy, maybe. Kira spent the rest of the evening alone in the bedroom sitting on the foot of the bed angrily sulking with crossed arms as he listened to Athrun talk to Fluffy in the living room. Athrun laughed his head off at whatever was playing on TV. Kira felt abandoned and lonely.

At about 11:00 PM, Kira decided to go to bed, but couldn't sleep. _Athrun should be coming soon, _he thought as he laid all alone in his side of the bed waiting for Athrun to sleep by his side. Kira waited at least three hours before Athrun arrived. All was quiet for a long time. The TV was still on, but no laughter came from Athrun's lungs. _What if Fluffy killed him?_ He got scared of waiting and put his head under his pillow. Three hours later, Kira felt the bed wobble as Athrun went on his side of the bed.

_Fewf, he's still alive…_

"Good night, Athrun."

Athrun did not reply. Kira peeked out of under his pillow only to see Athrun, soundly sleeping with a big happy smile on his face with Fluffy wrapped cosily in his arms, like a teddy bear.

_What if it kills us in our sleep?_

Kira ran out of the room in fear of Fluffy, and headed to the bathroom to wash his fear away with cold tap water. Kira returned to the bedroom and chocked of his scream as he saw Fluffy sleeping right on his pillow. He rushed to the living room, wrapped himself in the couch cover and tightly hugged the couch pillow. His eyes remained wide open with horror.

_Maybe I won't be so scared if I watch some TV. _Thought Kira as he turned on the TV.

He quickly changed the channel as soon as he saw Bugs Bunny munch on his carrot. He almost shrieked as the next channel showed a nature show on jackrabbits. His teeth quivered as the next channel show a commercial advertising Happy Bunny merchandise. He cradled himself back and forth quickly as the next channel showed some freaky Easter bunny cartoon.

He turned off the TV and curled up into a little ball. He tried to sleep, but every time he entered the dream world, a nightmare containing rabbits shook him back to reality.

In all of his very short nightmares, he was standing somewhere with Athrun when suddenly Athrun yelled in excruciating pain as he clutched tightly to his stomach. Then, it looked like there was something moving inside his body, trying to come out. Athrun's body finally opened up in many places, and his guts and thousands of little running rabbits spilled out. The rabbits ran all over Kira, leaving paw prints of Athrun's blood all over him. Those dreams happened very quickly and Kira always woke from them sweating and screaming as he leapt ten feet from the couch in fear.

He suddenly heard a little thump from the hallway. He heard another one, then another one, each one becoming louder. He trembled like a leaf and clamped his eyes shut.

_I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I don't wanna die!_

"I am here, so tell me, are you there?" said a familiar demonic voice.

Kira opened his eyes and saw a pair bright wide glowing red eyes peek out at him in the darkness.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" pleaded Kira to Fluffy.

An evil laugh escaped the furry rodent. Fluffy hoped up and kicked Kira in the head. Kira leapt and hid behind the couch. Tori flew out of nowhere and landed on Kira's shoulder.

"Help me, Torii!" said Kira desperately.

"Torii!" suggested Torii.

"Good idea. Thanks buddy!" Torii flew from Kira's shoulder and back to where he was before. Kira grabbed a couch pillow and threw is at Fluffy. Fluffy tore the poor pillow apart in millions of bits and pieces with his razor sharp claws. His mouth foamed like a can of Cool Whip.

Fluffy grabbed the giant speaker from the speaker set and threw it at Kira, almost squishing him. Kira grabbed a baseball bat, and Fluffy grabbed the decorative but sharp katana from the wall, and they started fighting with them as if they were swords.

Their fighting lead to many broken items in the house. Fluffy swooped the katana under Kira's feet, cutting the back of his legs above his feet, and tripped him onto a chair. Fluffy then grabbed the ducktape and wrapped it all around Kira, binding him to the chair. Fluffy also sealed Kira's lips wit the tape. Kira silently screamed in fear as he was dragged out into the back yard.

Fluffy placed him in front of the wood chipper and started it up.

_Shit! No! Athrun… help!_ Kira's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. His fear was so overwhelming that he almost lost consciousness. Fluffy pushed Kira slowly towards the wood chipper.

"Hehehe… And you thought I was but a harmless bunny. Well, am I so harmless now, Kira?" said Fluffy mockingly, "Wait, you can't answer because your mouth is tapped!" Fluffy giggled with glee as he felt Kira's shakes of fear resonating through the chair's legs. "Teehee… you know, Kira, after your guts splatter all over the fence, after you resemble a pile of regurgitated meat, and your remains rain down onto your lawn, it'll be just me, myself and Athrun. I will then bring your pasty remains and feed you to the dog next-door."

Kira looked at the many rotating blades of the wood chipper. He closed his eyes tightly, squeezing tears from them.

Shit! I guess this is really the end for me… will it hurt? Why the hell did we buy a wood chipper in the first place?… I don't want to be decapitated in unrecognisable morsels and be fed to the dog next door!

Kira saw his entire life flash quickly in his mind. He recalled all the priceless moments he spent with Athrun. Kira realized that life could be cut short by unexpected scary painful events.

Athrun… I don't want to die!

"Kira, what are you—Fluffy! What do you think you're doing? Kira! No!" yelled Athrun as he checked out what was going on.

Kira was relived to hear Athrun's voice. Kira soon felt himself flying and was smashed against the fence and crashed on the ground. Kira opened his eyes just in time to see Athrun grab Fluffy angrily and scold him. Fluffy sulked and his eyes were sapphire again.

"Fluffy! What did you think you were about to do to Kira?" Asked Athrun as his green eyes burned with the rage of a thousand fires.

He threw Fluffy into the running wood chipper. Fluffy's guts and decapitated body flew all over the yard. He was unrecognisable, like regurgitated dog food. Athrun shovelled the bits of Fluffy all in one pile, poured some gas on it and lit it up with a match.

"Kira, are you okay?" asked Athrun as he unducktaped Kira from the chair and took the ducktape from his mouth. "Why didn't you tell me about Fluffy's homicidal behaviour? He could have killed you!"

"I tried to, but you wouldn't believe me!"

"Oh… I see." Said Athrun as he realized his mistake that almost put Kira's life through the wood chipper. "Well, I promise that I'll never buy another pet and that you're the first person I'll believe for anything."

"It's okay, Athrun. I'll forgive you this time." They exchanged a big warm hug.

"You've had enough trauma for one night. You should call in sick tomorrow."

The next day Athrun went to work and Kira stayed home tying to suppress all that happened the night before. He still heard Fluffy's scurrying foot steps ravage the house. He even swore that he saw Fluffy's shadow zip by a few times.

Kira's spirits lightened several hours later when Athrun returned home from his shift.

"Hey Kira! I've got something for ya!" said Athrun as he came in.

Kira's jaw dropped as Athrun pulled a tiny turtle from a box.

"Athun, what the hell?"

"Isn't Hermie cute?"

Kira almost lost is consciousness to fear.

_No! not again!_

**Well, that's it. Please be kind enough to review or else you shall suffer very severe consequences. **

**(Just to let you know, my wood chipper is ready, so if you don't review, be prepared to look at it in the eye… MUAHAHAHA!)**


End file.
